


black suit

by paroxysmalirony



Series: help! there's an fbi agent in my camera! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Humor, This Is STUPID, jae yuta and yukhei are mentioned, john is a fed, rip yuta, ten is a druglord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmalirony/pseuds/paroxysmalirony
Summary: This Johnny—stoic and brooding in his tight fitting black suit—is much different than the sweet and caring one he'd grown accustomed to seeing behind closed doors.He kinda likes it.





	black suit

**Author's Note:**

> dear adia,
> 
> this was supposed to be less than 1k words but i got carried away (as always) so i decided to post it here LMAO
> 
> hope you like it!

“I should've known you were a fed,” Ten drawls as he is ushered into an interrogation room by an agent.

Standing in the middle of the room is Johnny—the man Ten had spent the last few months getting to know both inside and out (read: fucking). Currently, he's hunched over a small metallic table in the centre of the room, fingering through a thick folder.

Johnny looks up, his face cold and expressionless. “Have a seat,” he orders, voice gruff.

Rather than complying, Ten stays put by the door, a single brow shooting up in curiosity.

This Johnny—stoic and brooding in his tight fitting black suit—is much different than the sweet and caring one he'd grown accustomed to seeing behind closed doors.

He kinda likes it.

The agent in charge of watching over Ten—Agent Jung, his ID card reads—clears his throat, giving him a gentle shove forward. Ten gives him a once over, taking in his thin frame and smirks.

“Careful there, sweetie. I bruise easy,” Ten lilts, tilting his head to the side. He can feel it as the collar of his blouse falls away to reveal a patch of deep purple love bites painting the surface of his now-exposed throat. They're Johnny's doing. “Wanna see?”

“ _T_ _hat's enough_ ,” Johnny huffs, slamming the folder—probably Ten's criminal record—down onto the table. “Bring him here.”

Ten laughs as he is shoved into the seat across Johnny's.

“You know,” Ten starts, watching intently as Agent Jung secures his handcuffs to the table. “If you wanted to see me handcuffed so bad, you could've just asked-”

“Stop talking,” Johnny sighs, running a hand over the bridge of his nose.

“Make me,” Ten shoots back, grinning.

“You sure this is our guy,” Agent Jung asks, shoving the key into the pocket of his slacks.

“Oh, I'm sure,” Johnny says, holding Ten's gaze. “I've been onto him for months.”

“You sure you don’t mean _into_?” Ten prods, his lips curling into yet another smile. Johnny stills. “Hell of an investigation tactic, don't you think?”

It hits a nerve, Ten figures, watching as the faintest shade of pink makes itself known on the apples of Johnny’s cheeks.

“Shall we begin?” Johnny says after a moment of silence, his Adam's apple bobbing dangerously as he speaks.

“Show me what you think you have on me," Ten replies, the challenge in his words as clear as day before he tacks on a low—" _Agent John Suh._ "

Johnny swallows thickly before proceeding. Ten watches him as he lays out the contents of the folder onto the table's surface in silence. “Do you recognize the man in these photos?”

“Am I supposed to?” Ten asks, deflecting the question with ease.

“Were you, or were you not involved with the man in these pictures,” Johnny says, sighing impatiently.

Ten hums for a moment, fingers tracing the outlines of Doyoung’s features—he’s always been so _handsome_. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Kim Doyoung has roots in the Korean mafia,” Johnny explains. “And our sources say that they’ve recently taken an interest in the distribution of opiates-”

“Are you implying that my alleged involvement with a mafioso would also suggests that I'm somehow involved in organized crime?” Ten laughs, leaning back as far as his cuffs will allow. “Newsflash, babe—I've been fucking a fed for the past couple months and have no intentions of joining his ranks. Do you see the flaws in your logic?”

“Your record says otherwise,” Johnny says quietly, completely ignoring the later part of Ten’s little speech.

“What exactly _does_ my record say,” Ten questions, sitting up straight. “Tell me how naughty I’ve been.”

In the background, Agent Jung chokes.

“Theft, breaking and entering, multiple counts of possession, three for assault with a deadly weapon,” Johnny lists, skimming through that particular section of the file. “The list goes on.”

“And I did my time,” Ten smiles.

“You did _eighteen months_ ,” Johnny says, shaking his head. “In total. Some would say you got away scot-free.”

“Who cares about what others think, Agent Suh,” Ten purrs. “I like to live my life by my own rules.”

“Own rules?” Johnny echoes. “Are you admitting to being Kim Doyoung’s supplier?”

“Oh sweetie, I’m not admitting to _anything_ ,” Ten chuckles, shaking his head. “Besides, your ‘evidence’ is circumstantial at best. Even Agent Jung could’ve done better.”

“I have more,” Johnny frowns, pouting slightly.

“Alright then, give me something _good_ ,” Ten grins, leaning forward. “I know you have it in you.”

Johnny responds by procuring yet another image from his folder.

“Yuta,” Ten points out, taking the photo in his hands.

“You know him?”

“Of course I do,” Ten replies, his tone serious. “He was my friend. It’s a shame what happened to him,” Ten mutters, pushing away all thoughts of just how limp Yuta’s body had been after he’d put a bullet through his skull on that cold night in November.

“Hm,” Johnny hums, sifting through his papers. He plucks a page from the pile and slides it over to Ten. “Care to explain why fourteen thousand dollars were transferred into your savings from his just hours after he was killed?”

“We were business partners,” Ten explains, shrugging. “And I didn’t know he was dead until a week later.”

“So you’re saying it had nothing to do with the fact that he was an informant?”

Ten raises a brow. “He was a mole?”

He knew that Yuta had been stealing money from him at the time, _not_ that he’d been leaking information to the feds.

Perhaps, he _did_ get what he deserved.

“You don’t seem too surprised,” Johnny notes aloud.

“We all grieve differently,” Ten lies as he slides the picture away from his end of the table, feeling a lot less guilty about taking his friend’s life. “Now is that all? Can I go home?”

“One last thing,” Johnny replies, plucking his final piece of evidence from the pile.

He wordlessly places it in front of Ten.

It’s a passport photo, no bigger than Ten’s own thumb—Yukhei’s.

Ten sucks in a breath, closing his eyes at the sight of his accountant—some troubled, yet very brilliant high school student he ran into during a busy restock about a year back.

If the feds are aware of his existence, then there’s a possibility that they know _more_ than Ten had initially anticipated.

“I want my lawyer,” Ten declares, looking up at Johnny.

It’s Johnny’s turn to smile. “Why?”

 _I’m not about to sell out a kid_ , sits at the tip of Ten’s tongue.

“I know my rights, sweetheart,” Ten says instead, setting the photograph face down on the table. “I’m done here.”

Johnny sighs, gathering his things. “This isn’t over.”

“Oh I know. But when it is, give me a call,” Ten insists, watching as Agent Jung undoes the bindings that kept his cuffs in place. Johnny meets his gaze again, only this time he almost seems _nostalgic_. Ten grins. “I might forgive you if you convince me well enough.”

Johnny schools his expression once more as Ten is ushered away.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was supposed to be on hiatus but fuck it i do what i want! also this was kinda rushed (i wrote and "edited" in an hour or two) but it was super fun and i really enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> thank you for reading! till next time!!!
> 
> PS: i forgot to say but title is literally just from suju's black suit bc YES


End file.
